dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Scylla Cartier-Wells
|image = |fullname = |realname = Simrin Sial (birth name) |nicknames = Scylla |aliases = |born = 2037Scylla Cartier-Wells (Mnesist Memory) |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = French |family = |hair = |eyes = Brown |occupation = President of Memorize |allies = |affiliations = Memorize |appearances = Remember Me |voiceactor = Orlessa Altass }} Scylla Cartier-Wells is the mother of Nilin Cartier-Wells. The President of Memorize, Scylla works alongside her husband, Charles Cartier-Wells, to provide the citizens of Neo-Paris with Sensen technology. Biography Early Life Scylla was born Simrin Sial in 2037 in to an Indian father and Ethiopian mother. Both her parents were wealthy individuals who specialized in the area of . Her parents considered their daughter difficult to deal with, so her father nicknamed her " " after the creature in that appeared in . The nickname stuck in such a way that she adopted it as her formal name. When was older, Scylla went on to study computer science at the brains hothouse, a program founded by Antoine Cartier-Wells. Afterward she traveled to Neo-Paris with her father in 2052. It was during that period she met Charles Cartier-Wells, and became his assistant within the Memorize organization. The two would later fall in love and were married. During the June 29, 2059, Scylla gave birth to her first and only child, Nilin. Despite her obvious affection for her daughter, Scylla and Charles had little time to be with her, which often left Nilin by herself and without anyone to play with. The Crash In 2064, on Nilin's fifth birthday, Scylla bought her daughter Jax the Panda, a electronic companion toy, and was on her way from home when she was forced to take a detour due to construction on the Meripherique.Remember Me: Episode 5: Headshot During her conversation with her husband, her daughter attempted to grab Jax from the passenger seat in the front, and distracted her. When Scylla attempted to chastise her daughter, she ran a light and her car was t-boned. The accident resulted in the loss of her leg and a scar on her daughter's lip. While Scylla attempted to cope with the accident and underwent rehabilitation, she was also bitter and angry, blaming her daughter for what happened to her leg.Remember Me: Episode 8: Sins of our Fathers Charles wanted to use her as a test subject for his father's remixing technology in the hopes of erasing the accident from her memories. Scylla refused and instead used the accident as an example to avoid future mistakes. When she discovered Charles used their daughter for his remixing experiments, she became angry and never forgave him. When Scylla's rehabilitation was complete, she returned to work at Memorize and joined the board in 2056. In the two years following her accident, Scylla became the CEO of the corporation. Events of Remember Me At the height of the Leaper populace increase, Scylla worked with Sebastian Quaid to create the Reconversion Project, a program that would "domesticate" the Leapers by curbing their hostile behavior and reintegrating them into society in subservient roles. Scylla appeared largely unaware of her daughter's involvement with the Errorist Movement and activities as a Memory hunter, let alone her arrest by S.A.B.R.E. Force and subsequent memory wipe in La Bastille Fortress. When Nilin was able to escape her several months long imprisonment in September of 2084, the errorist leader, Edge, orchestrated a plan to take down Memorize from within.Remember Me: Episode 1: Low Life/Low Tech Following the destruction of the Saint-Michel damRemember Me: Episode 3: High Tension/Deep Exit, and the flooding of Mid-ParisRemember Me: Episode 5: Headshot, Edge had Scylla targeted by Nilin and wanted her memories remixed in the hopes that it would alter her mindset about the Reconversion Project. Despite the flooding that left Mid-Paris in chaos, Scylla refused to allow Memorize employees to leave work, and planned to capitalize on the inevitable demand for "trauma wipe packs" that would be sold to the populace who wanted to forget the flood happened. Nilin was able to infiltrate the Memorize Head Office and remix her mother's memories so that she blamed herself for the accident instead of Nilin. A remixed Scylla, expressed remorse for what happened to her daughter and allowed her to escape before S.A.B.R.E. Force was able to apprehend her. Following Nilin's escape, Scylla publicly announced that she was cancelling the Reconversion Project in light of the violations it committed against the Leapers.Remember Me: Episode 6: Rotten Core When the La Bastille Fortress was destroyed and the Reconversion Project eliminated, Scylla reunited with her daughter and husband, Charles, after his memories were remixed so that he believed that he killed Nilin in his first attempt to remix her mind. Scylla worked with Charles to give Nilin access to the Conception Cube's server room, where she destroyed Memorize's central A.I., and Edge's true identity, H3O. Characteristics Personality Abilities Trivia *Scylla's character model and design was based on .The Art of Remember Me Gallery References ru:Сцилла_Картье-Уэллс Category:Remember Me Characters Category:Remember Me